User talk:Juneran
DYBAD Hi Juneran ! I didn't see you in a while and just learned you've been banned temporarily (thought it was another user at first). I know from first hand experience how irritating and persistent Consus can get when things don't go his way, but you must keep you head cool and keep him at bay without looking like the bad guy. For exampe, insults are a suicidal move, no matter how tempting / justified they are, because to others it's the same as shouting "I'm EVIL !". They will feel personally threatened, tag you "public enemy" and instantly take your opponent's side. Same goes for deleting messages, especially on others' pages : to others it means "What I did is so wrong I can't even let you see". So here again, you unwittingly identify yourself as a threat to be neutralized. This is all just blind psychological reflexes after ages of struggle for survival, but that's how society works, and no one can ignore these rules without becoming a social outcast. So stay cool, and only fight back in a politically correct fashion. Otherwise you will inevitably be banned again, and I heard it would be permanent this time. You're one of the most productive contributors of this Wiki, with many great pages at your credit, so don't let it all go to waste. Don't give Consus the ammo he needs to shot you down. DYBAD (talk) 22:43, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Hello There Friend :D I might be banned soon but it doesn't matter. All I need to tell you is, you're a cool guy and you don't need trash like Consus to remove you from where you belong. You are one of the top people I admire, 3rd to DYBAD who's second and Thekingsman who's first. This place needs insane but hard working people like yourself. It keeps this Wikia interesting because I won't be able to do it anymore. Not because of Consus but because I'm done. This wasn't how it used to be. A lot of good people aren't around like they used to be like Gabriel and Omni. As for Consus, the internet is his protector and he will use it to it's full extent. You just need to be smart and learn to use it as well. Anyways, hopefully you're having a wonderful Holiday and be good. HavenLuvsTheRage (talk) 05:41, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Whats up Yo Juneran if you there enter the chat i want to talk to you about the triple b or BBB YOUR HOMIE Inter kid (talk) 17:24, January 5, 2013 (UTC) New power For Science ! ^ ^ Thanks ! A scientific power to rule them all :D Definitely a comfortable addition ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 21:16, February 12, 2013 (UTC) New Power ! Not Omnipotent this time, but usefull enough in it's own way ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 08:32, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Technological Constructs Mechanical Constructs, fully remastered ! Enjoy ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 11:21, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Causality Embodiment Causality Manipulation's big daddy, to be unbeatable at your own game ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 21:42, April 1, 2013 (UTC) New Power The best of both worlds, for maximal awesomeness ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 02:30, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Creationist Omnipotence A unifying theory, combining complete power and infinite diversity ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 21:38, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Omnipotent Omni-Creator Omnipotence's Final Form, for the greediest of us who can't stand compomises ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 12:08, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Thanks :) Don't worry, I'll keep you updated. And sorry for the delay, I had misse your comment. It's more than time to clean-up my Tak Page ^ ^; DYBAD (talk) 06:11, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Change The rock-paper-scissors almigthy game wellcomes a new challenger ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 21:35, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Cheat Embodiment A tailor-made power for the most famous of rule-breakers ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 00:10, May 14, 2013 (UTC) New Power A psychic path to Reality Warping. For the style, immersion, and sheer awesomeness ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 11:19, June 7, 2013 (UTC) New Blog What's your favorite kind of powers ? Opinion poll, please do share :) DYBAD (talk) 23:39, June 9, 2013 (UTC) New Power Because it needed its own page, and because it is quite cool in its own way ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 05:25, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Whats up Yo whats up Juneran long time no see you i know you might have been busy but sometimes you need to hola at your homies dude.So whats up with you any new pages you planning on doing? Check out my latest aresenal realeses this one,and this too,dont forget this one and last but not least please check them out dude and be free to contribute.PEACE Inter kid (talk) 16:00, June 14, 2013 (UTC) New Power Combining the best parts of a few others, for maximal awesomeness ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 10:27, June 16, 2013 (UTC) New Power The logical next step. Harder, better, faster, stronger. And cooler, too ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 03:53, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Im creating a new site, u know how to work thee wiki?Raijin7 (talk) 17:53, June 18, 2013 (UTC)raijin7 Thanks, Juneran :) It has become kind of a classic in some SF settings, but it's a really cool power nonetheless ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 20:54, June 18, 2013 (UTC) New Blog A somewhat puzzling riddle, for a change of pace ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 04:06, July 4, 2013 (UTC) A New Power Plan Just want to know if what can you say about this power I'm about to create... "Threat Identification", the ability to identify anything or anyone as a threat or not. 89thWarrior (talk) 15:06, July 4, 2013 (UTC) I think it's a lot more different than that of Danger Intuition, because it involves technological aspects and it uses vision not the whole sense out of it. It is the ability to identify (not to sense) a threat from a anyone or anything. If you already saw the movie "Battleship Film", the aliens there can identify who or which are considered threats. When they scan something or someone... there are color designations. Whenever they scan anyone/anything and turns out to be RED, it means a threat for them. But if it is green, they seem to understand that it is not a threat at all and tend to ignore them. This is my basis of the power I am going to make. Let me know about your thoughts. 89thWarrior (talk) 11:46, July 5, 2013 (UTC) New Power A compromise between power, balance and long-term fun. Enjoy ^ ^ New Power And yet another one in my "best of both worlds" collection ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 07:40, July 14, 2013 (UTC) New Power Check it out ! :D DYBAD (talk) 09:50, July 18, 2013 (UTC) New Power The last-born in my "optimal compromise" growing collection ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 02:38, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Badassery Embodiment The coolest path to transcendence ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 22:54, July 30, 2013 (UTC) New Power Nothing really new, just an optimized combination of assets and style. DYBAD (talk) 08:46, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Future Power To Make Hi Juneran, I just want to ask about something that I am going to make and be published in the future. Is there any name that you can suggest for a power form of Astral Projection but there are other things besides it.. For example, in this particularly clip from an episode show in our country.. the boy Edison has Astrail Projection and still was able to perform his Mental Manipulation/Pushing powers to others. I am plannning to create this power but not sure if we already have it here on this Wikia.. please let me know on what to do.. thanks and hoping for all your quick responses! Please just leave your signatures on my Talk Page :) By the way, here's the link of the video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lUpf_t0ZR3A 89thWarrior (talk) 18:41, August 14, 2013 (UTC) New Power And yet another combination, proving that even close things can still work well together ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 10:35, August 29, 2013 (UTC) New Power Tried something a bit different this time, needed a change of pace I guess ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 07:14, September 5, 2013 (UTC) DYBAD Dual Warping Reloaded ! Enjoy ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 22:44, September 18, 2013 (UTC) New Power Please do say something - anything. The only one who commented is the biggest killjoy on this Wiki, and it's kind of despressing ^ ^; DYBAD (talk) 06:49, October 19, 2013 (UTC) New Power Because I can ! Lol. I really like this one, fascinating potential and very good immersion in the story. DYBAD (talk) 05:08, October 23, 2013 (UTC) New Old Power Remade an old power into something I believe more interesting. Any question or remark, please go right ahead :) DYBAD (talk) 12:00, October 24, 2013 (UTC) New Power Nothing really new, but I felt a superior version would be a nice addition. Enjoy ! ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 11:48, November 4, 2013 (UTC) New Power Because blowing stuff up is so much fun ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 04:00, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Meta Probabilistic Physiology Just a little experience trying to draw the best of several ideas. DYBAD (talk) 10:46, November 16, 2013 (UTC) New Old Power I updated an existing page, though not sure if it fits or if I should have created a new one. What do you think ? DYBAD (talk) 04:44, November 17, 2013 (UTC) New Old Power Just updated an old power into something more immersive. DYBAD (talk) 22:10, January 5, 2014 (UTC) New Power Distilled awesomeness ^ ^ Enjoy ! DYBAD (talk) 05:52, January 8, 2014 (UTC) New Power Not really my idea, but fascinating enough to give it a second chance. DYBAD (talk) 13:39, January 11, 2014 (UTC) New Power The unexpected fruit of a very long, fierce and hopeless debate. Always look on the bright side of life ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 07:33, February 22, 2014 (UTC) New Power An old idea that finally came to fruition, very practical for adventurers. DYBAD (talk) 09:41, February 23, 2014 (UTC) Top 10 list:Top Coolest Powers Vote for your favorite coolest power (most thrilling application among everything powers can do). DYBAD (talk) 03:05, February 28, 2014 (UTC) New Power Another simple idea, but quite cool in its own way ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 23:07, March 2, 2014 (UTC) New Power A good combination of power, style and versatility. DYBAD (talk) 13:52, March 9, 2014 (UTC) New Power A cool way to show people who's the boss ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 04:49, March 10, 2014 (UTC) New Power Powerful, balanced and real convenient, for maximal fun ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 06:30, March 11, 2014 (UTC) New Power Because old-school ass-kicking is just irreplaceable ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 07:09, March 13, 2014 (UTC) New Power Because there's no such a feeling as bossing the world around ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 10:33, March 17, 2014 (UTC) New Power Because we are never better served than by ourselves ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 23:16, March 18, 2014 (UTC) New Power One of the oldest in the book, but still as cool as ever ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 11:10, March 23, 2014 (UTC) New Power Nothing original, but a personal favorite. DYBAD (talk) 10:25, March 27, 2014 (UTC) New Power Because sometimes things really need to change ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 09:45, March 28, 2014 (UTC) New Power A more invasive version of Absorbing Replication. DYBAD (talk) 05:00, April 4, 2014 (UTC) New Power If we are to dream, might as well go all the way ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 04:30, April 5, 2014 (UTC) New Power A simple, strong, flexible, resilient and stylish physiology. DYBAD (talk) 13:22, April 5, 2014 (UTC) New Power Creativity and practicality, for maximal enjoyment. DYBAD (talk) 04:04, April 10, 2014 (UTC) New Powers I'm kind of in a magical mood right now ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 12:37, April 26, 2014 (UTC) Did you post this juneran?? If so e-mail me @ jonathan_lewis94@icloud.com New Power The one power every guy would love to have ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 08:51, May 16, 2014 (UTC) New Power Particularly fearsome in the hands of evil masterminds DYBAD (talk) 10:34, May 17, 2014 (UTC) Reality Adjustment A more balanced version of Reality Warping, with a lot of interesting applications. DYBAD (talk) 02:48, May 23, 2014 (UTC) New Power For the most badass power users. DYBAD (talk) 13:20, May 30, 2014 (UTC) Unification Don't quite know how to put it, see for yourself ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 12:09, May 31, 2014 (UTC) New Power Had this one in mind for quite a long time, finally decided to create it after a psychedelik episode of Teen Wolf ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 03:05, June 2, 2014 (UTC) New Power Great supportive potential, perfect for non-fighting characters. DYBAD (talk) 01:17, June 20, 2014 (UTC) New Power For a bit of wonder without being too powerful. DYBAD (talk) 08:27, July 6, 2014 (UTC) New Power Good luck beating this guy ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 11:09, August 3, 2014 (UTC) Physiological Recalibration heya! i wanted to ask if you would be interested in working with me to create a variation of self adaptation called physiological recalibration the idea is that rather than adding or altering properties of yourself you instead compeltely rearrange the physiology as you see fit with computer like precision and/or speed being able to add or remove anything you deem useful or undesirable in favour of something better or even incorporating new mass and/or biology into your own to add them to yourself simmilarly to self adaptation. lemme know your thoughts on it Azuchi67 (talk) 18:51, September 12, 2014 (UTC) New Power Perfect defensive power. DYBAD (talk) 22:20, September 17, 2014 (UTC) New Power The ultimate pinacle of technology. DYBAD (talk) 12:41, September 27, 2014 (UTC) New Power Just n case you missed it ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 03:22, December 12, 2014 (UTC)